Truth or Dare: Hunger Games
by IamAdivergentFROMdisrtict12
Summary: Truth or dare between the HG characters. Please read and review! Follow and favorite if you like :)
1. Chapter 1

Katniss scowled. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. The party that Gale escorted her to was hardly her idea of a rager.

The only reason she went is because it was Rue's.

"OK, why don't be play truth or dare?"

Everybody's ears perked up as Rue suggested an old panem favorite.

"Good idea Rue!" Finnick said, herding everyone into a circle.

"The name of the game is Truth or Dare. Pick truth, answer a question. Pick dare, do a dare. The penalty for skipping is removing a real item of clothing. No shoes or socks or anything like that. I'll start." Cato says. **(AN: Rue and Prim are 16. Everyone who was 16 is 18. The others are the same.)**

"Mrs. Arrow up her ass. Truth or dare."

"That's the best you could come up with asshat? Keep it up and you'll be Mr. Arrow in his skull. Truth."

Cato whimpered like a dog and then smirked.

"Rate every guy in here from one to ten." The hulking blond boy practically demanded.

Katniss cringed.

"Fine, You. Negative 10."

Everyone chuckled except the angry and humiliated Cato.

"Finn. Eight." Katniss said, rolling her eyes when Finnick feigned hurt.

"Gale. Six."

"What? That doesn't even make sense! I bleed pure sexiness."

"Shut up. Thresh. Eight."

He winked. They had become close friends as of late, so she broke her cold shell for a second and winked back.

Peeta, who was sitting next to him, stiffened.

"Marvel, negative eight."

"Suck it Cato!" He gloated, even though he was in the negatives as well.

One by one Katniss named each guy and gave them their numbers, avoiding the person she had in mind, but at last, she had to name him.

"Peeta, ten" she whispered.

"What?" Her little sister Prim pushed with a grin.

"Ten." She said a little louder, blood rushing into her face.

"We can't hear you." Thresh taunted.

"Ten! Okay? Ten!" She sat down, blushing and scowling.

Peeta smirked.

Gale practically growled.

"Okay, Gale. Truth or dare."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay, Gale. Truth or dare." _

"Pass." The man in question said.

"You can't just do that!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I just did." Gale said dryly.

"Gale. You can't. I did that stupid and unnecessary dare from Cato. Now if I have to ask you again, I'm going to shoot you." The older of the two Everdeen sisters scowled as she talked in a deadly calm voice.

Everyone but Prim, Rue and Thresh shiver.

"Dare."

_'Good choice on his part.' _Katniss thought.

"Ok... I dare you to get into a fight with the person you hate the most here."

Gale smiled creepily, stood up, and grabbed Peeta by the collar.

"I seriously would not do that, I won't go easy on you." The blonde haired boy grinned.

"Gale, this is a bad idea." Katniss said, laughing uncharacteristically.

Cato turned blue. "Gale, bro. Not a good choice."

Foxface simply laughed.

Prim chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up afterwards Gale.

"Why the hell isn't anyone on my side?" Gale screeched.

"Because...THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Everyone chorused.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gale growled.

"YOUR FUNERAL!" Everyone said in unison again, clearing a space around Gale and Peeta.

The two men ready to fight stood up in the middle of the circle.

Gale aimed at Peeta's angled jaw, hissing when the blonde neatly dodged.

*THREE MINUTES LATER*

"Foxface, truth or dare." Gale says, wiping the blood off his nose with his sleeve as Prim bandages his sprained wrist.

"Dare." The young girl grins mischievously.

"Steal some alcohol from Haymitch's house, bring them here, then get and bring the old man's knife back too. Bring one helper and two witnesses, and explain why you brought them." Gale says weakly, flinching when Prim starts cleaning the wounds on his knuckles he got from missing the target and hitting the wall too many times. Peeta had apologized for leaving him in his current state three times already. The blue eyed man didn't have a scratch on him.

"Okay...Katniss, I need your help. Peeta, Rue, as witnesses. Katniss, you have excellent battle strategy, speed, agility, and you know how Haymitch operates. If Rue is around, you won't swear loudly and wake him up. Since you still see her as a child. Peeta, you can pretty much get Katniss to do anything that isn't outrageous, so you'll be an effective neutralizer for her if she gets out of hand or tries to refuse the plan."

_What?!_

_"WHAT?!" _Katniss screeched.

"He doesn't- he can't- THIS IS RIDICULOUS AND I WILL NOT BE PARTICIPATING." Katniss says calmly but loudly, leveling Foxface and everyone who snickered (everyone in the whole room, except for Cato and Marvel who flat out laughed. They will be nursing the bruises on their faces for at least a week.) with hard glares.

"He can kind of control or influence you really. In situations that aren't affecting those you love, that is. He just doesn't, unless it's a dire situation." Foxface shrugs.

"Name one time."

Finnick raises his hand.

"Odair, go."

"Ok, well I DISTINCTLY remember when you tried to cut your hair. You tried to tattoo-"

"Nevermind. I'm still not going." Katniss firmly refuses.

Foxface glares at Peeta until he sighs.

"Ok, well if you're really that afraid, I'll bring Delly with us instead. She's virtually fearless. I'll ring her if you have a phone nearby."

Katniss gets up and grabs the phone to see how far he'll go.

He picks it up and dials random numbers, then talks into the receiver.

"Hey, you want to come over? We're playing truth or dare." He pauses. "The whole gang." Pause "If you come, I'll bake your favorite. Cheese buns, only for yo-"

"Dammit, I'll go. Asshole."

Light chuckles spread across the room as Peeta says goodbye to the dial tone, then 'hangs up."

"Let's go then!" Rue yells.

**_ADFD12- I am so sorry about my not updating in over a month. Some things happened in my personal life, but I'm back and kicking ass XD. Review, Favorite, and follow please! On a side note, I know I'm pushing the Peniss, (hehe) but I won't lay it on so thick next time. Unless you want me to. Bye! _**


End file.
